


3rd Times a Charm

by Quilser



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Jealous!Cheryl, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilser/pseuds/Quilser
Summary: The 2 times that Choni hinted at their relationship, and the 3rd time where no more hints needed to be given….





	3rd Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> A pretty popular request of wanting the gang/school to find out about Choni, so I did my variation on the fun little idea. Hope everyone enjoys and please keep it up with the prompts my loves

“Are you insane? How on earth is Love, Simon better than Rebel Without a Cause?” Jughead practically screamed toward Toni as they both sat in the back corner of the Whyte Wyrm as they had been for the last few hours. Betty was out with her mother attempting to pacify the overzealous grandmother who wanted to buy everything in a 50 meter radius for her two new grandchildren so Jughead had some time on his hands. 

“Jug, have you ever even seen the movie?” Toni snarked as she reclined into her seat in the booth with a smug look knowing what Jughead’s answer would be. She watched as Jughead readied himself to answer but quickly closed his mouth and crossed his arms with a pout before releasing a muffled ‘no’. Toni chuckled to herself.

“Thus, my point is proven. Love, Simon is infinitely better than your wanna-be-indie-kid movies from the 50s.” Toni laughed after her words at the look of Jughead’s further disapproval. She would’ve continued laughing had a particular tone not come from her phone signaling that she’d received a message. 

Toni looked at the screen and immediately smiled seeing the sender of said message before quickly swiping it open to read through. Jughead, seeing the quick change in Toni’s demeanor, attempted to stretch his neck in such a way that he’d be able to see whoever the pink-haired Serpent was messaging.

“Sorry Jug, but I have to head out.” Toni, unaware of Jughead’s actions, locked her phone screen right as Jughead was able to read the first letter of whatever name the messenger possessed. Jughead was about to speak in protest to Toni’s sudden exit, or at the very least ask what had her off in such a hurry, but before he could speak his friend was out the door and on her motorcycle rearing off into the night.

Jughead was, to say the least, confused over Toni’s behavior. She wasn’t one to simply leave on someone else's whim. She was independent to a point and yet one text from someone managed to get her up and moving without a second thought. 

What had that name been; ‘C’ something?

-`-`-`-`-`-`-

It had been a while since Cheryl had one of her infamous sleepovers. Veronica could vaguely remember the last in which a long and rather tedious hair brushing train and been the only interesting part of the night - so far as she knew.  
That’s why she was so surprised to see Cheryl accept playing Truth-or-Dare as part of the current nights events as she tended to stray away from things that made her have to pay attention to the lives of the other girls. 

Betty and Josie were on either side of Veronica as Cheryl sat directly across from her. Josie had just finished up her dare of texting an ex of hers a “drunken message” which Betty was allowed to type out since she’d given the dare and so the girls turned towards Cheryl in anticipation.

“Alright Cheryl. Truth or dare.” Veronica spoke as she wiggled her eyebrows towards Cheryl only to watch the other girl contemplate her words before deciding on an answer. 

“Truth. No way am I doing one of your dares.” Veronica faked offense before the entire group laughed. Almost in an instant, Veronica knew the truth she wanted to ask though.

“Alright Cheryl, but I must warn you, my truths aren’t any easier.” Veronica winked in the other girls direction and visibly saw as Cheryl shifted uncomfortably from her spot on the floor. 

“Your truth is…” Veronica took a moment to build the anticipation of the circle. “What’s up between you and that Toni girl who came last time we did this?” Veronica had noticed the absence of a certain pink-haired Southsider who’d made an appearance at their last get together. While Veronica had known about, but been pleasantly unaware of the details of the girls connection to Cheryl, the absence of her made Veronica’s mind jump immediately to a falling out between the two.

“That...is a secret even you couldn’t bribe out of me, Lodge.” Cheryl spoke without a thought and was quick to take the “failure-to-complete” shot that had been made the punishment of the night. While Cheryl was never very forthcoming with information, her willingness to drink without even dancing around the bush to try and get out of it sent everyone into strange looks and stares at one another.

What exactly was Cheryl’s relationship to the new female face at Riverdale High?

-`-`-`-`-`-`-

The usual gang of students was sitting in the student lounge of Riverdale High without a care in a world. Unlike a few months prior, the general group was now accompanied by a select few of the Southside kids who’d recently joined their picture perfect high school experience. 

“I’m serious Toni! Your one of the best cheerleaders to ever grace the halls of Riverdale High. Even Cheryl couldn’t make a negative comment about you, and trust me, that’s a rarity at best.” Betty was speaking to Toni as the other girl attempted to modestly speak on her involvement in the River Vixens upon questioning from Archie about her joining the team.

“Oh come on Betty. It’s not like Cheryl has some vendetta against all other people and strives to be mean towards them. She was just being nice.” As soon as those words left her mouth, she received questioning looks from the rest of the group sitting around her who had never heard the words ‘nice’ and ‘Cheryl’ in the same sentence before unless the word ‘not’ sat in the middle of them.

“You half-wits don’t have to look so surprised at someone calling me nice.” All heads whipped around to see Cheryl standing with arms crossed and one leg extended in her usual “bask-in-my-glory” pose. No one saw the way Toni smiled seeing the redhead enter the room. 

All eyes followed Cheryl as she walked over to what they presumed to be the empty couch in the room, but all took in a slight gasp when Cheryl sat down next to Toni. All eyes went instantly towards noticing the proximity of Cheryl to Toni which could challenge even Archie and Veronica’s level, or rather lack there of, personal space.

“Honestly Cheryl, I wasn’t really aware that you wanted to be known as nice…” Betty’s words trailed off as she, like the others, continued to look between both Cheryl and Toni. Both girls who had become the object of everyone's attention seemed unaware of the stares. Cheryl only rolled her eyes at hearing Betty’s comment as she usually did towards anything that she saw as a waste of air.

“I can be nice when I want to, bleach-blonde-barbie.” Now everyone's eyes trained onto Betty in search of a potential comeback, but Betty was too consumed by the way Toni laughed softly to herself upon hearing Cheryl’s comment. 

“Whatever Cheryl.” Betty said this almost as a question with her eyes still trained on Toni with a confused stare on her face as the two only seemed to be getting closer.

Conversation returned to normal with both couples resuming back to talking among themselves; seemingly forgetting the pair that was whispering quietly between themselves across the coffee table. No one noticed their presence again until the shirl sound of a bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end to lunch.

Betty was the first to get up, as she was never one to even risk being tardy to class, and Jughead slowly rose behind her not nearly as interested at the prospect of investing himself into a math class directly after lunch. Just as Betty and him were about to leave though, Jughead made a quick grab at Betty’s arm and stopped her only to turn around to look at Toni.

“Hey Toni, you want to meet up at the Whyte Wyrm tonight? We never got to finish our discussion on movies the other night when you left.” Jughead watched as Toni started to open her mouth to agree, but instead shut it immediately at the sound of the girl next to her overpowered the room.

“Sorry serial-groper. She can’t tonight.” Cheryl took a moment to look in Toni’s direction before speaking again. “She already has plans.” Jughead caught the way Toni smiled before shaking her head in agreement. 

“What she said Jug. Sorry. Maybe another time?” Jughead was about to give a confused, but accepting nod before Cheryl beat him to any type of response.

“Great! See you tonight babe.” Cheryl planted a quick kiss onto the corner of Toni’s mouth before giving a quick wink and walking out with bag in hand leaving a very much surprised Toni. Jughead’s mouth hung open alongside Betty’s and Veronica’s who had also witnessed the display of affection. 

“Wait. You and Cheryl Blossom? She’s the one you’ve been texting?” Jughead’s voice raised with each question and all Toni could do was sit with her mouth agape just like everyone else. Obviously, she hadn’t been expecting Cheryl to kiss her anymore than the rest of the group had been.

“Wait, I’m confused. Was the fact that Cheryl and Toni were dating a secret or something?” Everyone, including Toni, immediately turned their attention to Archie who was still seated on the couch with Veronica standing next to him. As he looked around, he realized that some explanation was in order.

“They were literally making googly eyes at each other for the past 2 months.” Archie spoke looking at everyone else in surprise for them not knowing before he spoke again. “....And I might have seen them making out outside of the locker rooms one day after practice…” Archie whispered this last part only to receive a slap on the arm from Ronnie.

“Archiekins! Did you not think it prevalent to relay such knowledge to your girlfriend at the very least?” Archie, seeing the double-edged swording staring him in the face opted to simply remain quiet and look at Toni in hopes of her taking the attention off of him.

“Well I guess that cat’s out of the bag…” Toni once again received the eyes of everyone in the lounge and just as Veronica was going to speak up, a second warning bell rang signaling that only 2 minutes remained to get to class sounded through the halls.

“We’re gonna be late.” Betty was the first to speak up and her words were immediately followed by her pulling a still very shellshocked Jughead away behind her. Hearing the bell, Veronica decided that Toni could be placed on the hot-seat at another time and instead geared her attention towards nagging at Archie for not telling her as both left in the way of their next class.

Toni still remained on the couch even after the last bell rang, very well accepting the fact that she really wasn’t going to focus on school for the rest of the day. 

The only thing that pulled Toni out of her trance was a quick ding of her phone saying that she’d received a new message. Toni took out her phone and saw the name with a small red heart emoji sitting beside it and opened the message immediately to see what the girl had to say for herself.

Cheryl <3  
Sorry for the surprise kiss Cha Cha. I just wanted the King of the Hipsters to know that any little plays at touching you were unwarranted and entirely unwanted. See you tonight ;)

Toni let a smile slip across her face reading Cheryl’s words after noticing the jealousy that seemed to drip off a few words throughout the text. Cheryl was many things as Toni had come to find out, but a sharer, no; that wasn’t one of them.


End file.
